Roadside mailboxes with brick and stone facades are massive immovable masonry structures. They are located at the sides of roads, adjacent to entrances of driveways of buildings and residences. They are erected by skilled bricklayers and stone masons using brick, stone, concrete and precast cement materials. They are aesthetically pleasing and complement the architecture of residences and buildings.
One drawback of massive masonry mailboxes is that they are rigid immovable structures which are hazardous to vehicles and vehicle occupants. Another drawback is that they are prohibited in many municipalities. Another drawback is that they shift, tilt and crack under frost and uneven ground conditions.